summer saddness and happiness
by central-gurl101
Summary: summary inside and no flames it's my first fan fic
1. introduction

Summary: This takes place in the second movie. Sarah Baker and her family goes back to visit their sister and brother in law. Sarah goes there to see one person….Eliot Murtah. When sarah gets to the lake, she sees Eliot with two other girls, ones his cousin but whos the other one…..

Note: this isn't a Eliot and Sarah story I try to imagine it but it's not working oh and Lorraine finds a new hubby 2

() me talking

"" characters talking

thinking

Sarah's POV

Hi my names is Sarah Baker, I am 12 years old. I have 3 sisters and 9 brothers. Mostly every summer now we go to the lake but this trip wasn't as exiting as I thought but let me tell you the story.

Sarah's POV

"Come on dad!" I yelled at my dad as I was getting into the mini van.

"Coming Sarah" my dad said as he was carrying the things into the van.

Today was the first day of summer vacation and like every summer we go to the lake to visit my sister and my brother in-law. Today was the day that I met the guy of my dreams a year ago. (Okay I didn't know how to put that sentence so just work with it)

As my family headed down to the lake I could see the Murtah's big lodge. Last year my dad and Mr. Murtah were typically enemies, but now I hope their just friends.

I heard my dad talking to Mr. Murtah on the phone before summer and it didn't sound good and my dad wont tell me anything!

Short I know but it's just the intro and please no flames! Its my first and please give me suggestions


	2. the invitation

Hey guys! I did this chapter all in 1 day cause there was so much to write about! So here it is!

Sarah's POV

My dad said we had to talk when we got to our cabin, so when I went in my dad told me what Mr. Murtah said.

"Okay all Mr. Murtah said was that Eliot wouldn't be the same as last year cause of some changes in his life. But he said you'll have to find out on your own" my dad said then left.

Changes…..CHANGES! Why did Eliot change? Hmm I'm going to have to find this out rite now.

So Sarah went to the Murtah lodge where Eliot stayed.

(Murtah)

Sarah knocked on the door and there revealed Eliot with another girl.

"Eliot who is this?" asked Sarah

"I'm Eliot's cousin….names Samantha" the girl said.

"Okay…" was all that Sarah could say.

Then another voice came "oh Eliot Samantha where are you?" asked the voice

"OH MY GOSH HIDE!" Eliot said smiling "she's going to find us!"

The two kids ran to hide somewhere. While another boy who was about 25 years of age came to the door.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"Oh I'm Sarah Baker….I'm here to see Eliot." Sarah said.

"Umm you can't see him now and I don't know when…" the boy said. (you'll find out who he is later)

"Why can't I see Eliot? He's my best friend!" argued Sarah.

"Because is busy you oh and Mr. Murtah asked me to give this to your father it's and invitation to welcome our special guests tonight thank you and good bye" said the boy and closed the door

(Bakers lodge)

"Dad! dad dad dad!" Sarah yelled as she got into the lodge.

"what is it Sarah?" asker her dad.

"Mr. Murtah gave this to me it's and invitation!" Sarah said excitedly

"Ok let's see what it says" Tom said.

Dear Bakers

We welcome you to the country club owned by us to welcome our very special guest my work partners son and my brother. It's at 4:00-9:00 on Febuary 11 ( :p Taylors b-day oh and the bakers moved to the lake that's why it's so late anyways getting back to the story) which is technecly tomorrow. Hope that you can make it.

From the Murtahs

P.S Eliot's note: hey we really hope that you can come oh and we will be welcoming my cousins Annie, Maria, Suzy, Kevin, Brant, Jay, and Jordan. Please wear something formal for tomarrow is a really special day

Thank you! (I love this note oh and btw these are just random names)

YAY finally done! Hope u like this chapy! ..

Thx iluvsoccer

Digi-girl101

Elledreamer (

And KC4mesweetie for da reviews!


	3. the party prt 1

Chapter 3

(hey! Hoped you guys liked the last chapter! This is the third chapter which I worked really hard on and I'm beginning to have writers block so I need suggestions soo review and SUGGEST! Chapter 4 will be the jealousy in the heart" the title sux but the story iz much better

Bakers lodge

" common guys we're going to be late!" Sarah yelled anxious to go.

"hold up sarah it doesn't start till 4 and it's ONLY 3!" yelled Lorraine.

" but I have to be there early to meet Eliot!" argued Sarah.

" NO YOU DON'T!" the whole house yelled.( I know it feels that I'm against Sarah but hey it's 8:23 am rite now)

"fine" sarah said finally giving up.

..

Murtah Lodge ( Eliot is on the phone talking to his cousin Annie)

" ….. Eliot what if she doesn't like me?" said a very concerned Annie.

" don't worry about it you met her 5 times in your life" said a very calm Eliot.

" I know! But….but what if she doesn't recognize me!" said Annie.

" She still remembers you because I always send updated photos so don't worry okay?" asked Eliot.

" fine I'm ok now I'll see you in 10 minuets Bye!" said Annie.

" bye and remember don't worry" Eliot said. ( I don't know why Eliot called Annie she just lives at the end of the lake)

Country club 4:30

" Eliot!" yelled a very exited Sarah.

"oh hi" said Eliot looking around.

" who are you looking for?" asked Sarah.

" Kenneth" answered Eliot.

" why?" sarah asked again.

" my own reasons" answer Eliot.

" down here" Kenneth said.

" do you have what I asked you to get?" asked Eliot.

"yup" Kenneth said and gave Eliot a box.

Sarah wondered what was in the box that Kenneth gave Eliot. Sarah was in deep thought and snapped out of it when she heard someone speaking from the podium.

" excuse me may I have your attention please I would like to introduce you to my brother Nick and my work partners son Brian….now Eliot will introduce a couple of kids and make a little speech" said Mr. Murtah.

"Hi my names Eliot and first I would like to say thank you for coming this afternoon to celebrate the coming of my cousins and my best friends', I would first like to introduce to you my cousins, Annie, Suzy, Kevin, Brant, Jay, and Jordan and now I'd like to introduce you to my best friends Samantha, Andrew, Anson, and Samantha's twin Trey. It was five years ago when I first met Samantha and Trey. (Btw the are both all 13) Today was the day I met both of them and the day we all became friends. Kenneth and Samantha got along pretty great and so did the rest of the family. So today is very special and I hope you enjoy" that was the end of Eliot's speech.

( garden)

"Eliot!" yelled Sarah.

"Eliot!" yelled another girl.

Eliot turned around and saw Samantha and smiled.

" it's about time you got here" Eliot said

" I know but Anson didn't want to see someone…." Samantha said.

"who?" asked Eliot

But before Samantha could answer Kenneth came and gave Samantha a big hug.

" Samantha I missed you!" Kenneth said happy to see her.

" hey Kenneth aren't you glad to see me?" asked Sarah.

Kenneth looked at her and said "no"

All Eliot and Samantha could do by the way Kenneth's face was.

"hey Eliot wants to go and jump on the water trampoline?" asked Sarah.

" it's ok…" but before Eliot could finish his sentence Sean and Justin ( made up names cause I wanted young people in this one) and said " CRAZY STRING!" they took out cans of crazy string and sprayed it on Samantha and Eliot.

"SEAN JUSTIN!" both Samantha and Eliot yelled.

" hey Eliot instead of killing them like we did 5 years ago why not we just challenge them to a game of log roll." Suggested Samantha.

"YEA!" said Sean and Justin.

" ok fine" said Eliot.

"Can I play to?" asked Sarah

"NO!" all 5 including Kenneth yelled. ( once again it feels as if I'm against sarah but it's really late so sorry if she's your fav character)

" you can watch if you want" said Samantha

" no it's ok I think I'm going to go to my brothers and see what they're up to" Sarah said.

"okay" they said and ran off to get changed in their bathing suites.

YAY I'm finally done this section this is a long chapter for me cause I couldn't think of anything so sorry it took so long.  this isn't the end just that I'm tired of working on this chapter because I know ur al anxious to read it. 


	4. the party part 2

Chapter 4

First I'd like to say that I made a pig error on chapter 2 I was supposed to put Eliot's cousin Annie not Samantha. Samantha is just Eliot's best friend….or maybe more... well anyways back to the story.

Sarah's POV

I was looking for my brothers Mike and Jake but when I saw them they were looking at someone else.

"Hey Mike Jake who are you looking at?" I asked.

"that new girl" Mike said.

" she is so cool did you see that 360 she did with her rollerblades?" asked Jake

" yea that was totally cool" answered Mike.

" why are you guys drooling over her anyways she's just a know it all and a better then you are type of girl" I said.

" I see someone's jealous because she's hanging around Eliot all the time" Jake said nudging me in the ribs.

Then I heard another voice.

" "she" has a name you know" the boy said.

We turned around and we saw a boy looking almost like Samantha but he was in shorts up to his knees ( I think they're called board shorts or something like that) and he was wearing he was wearing a unbuttoned blue shirt over a red T. His hair was long reaching over his ears and his hair was a dark blond ( like light brown and dark blond mix or something)with blond streaks, he looked pretty cool.

" who are you" asked Mike.

" the names Trey" Trey said.

The guy Trey was holding a skateboard that had a fire dragon on the bottom.

" cool board" Jake said

" know any tricks?" Mike

" check it" Trey said and did a bluntslide.

" cool!" Mike and Jake said amazed.

"nice" was all I could say.

Trey was cool and all but seriously he was more of a skater then a brother.( omg I have no clue wat that meant it's like 7:31 am rite now)

(Anson's POV )

"Trey!" I yelled.

Some how I couldn't find my brother……again! He always wanders for a good skating area just like Samantha but I don't care where I skate…..( oh a lil Trey Samantha Anson Andrew ,and Jordan history they're all skaters) I've known Jordan for a long time so he's like a brother to me…..actually we're all skaters so we're like family. I heard wheels from afar so I guessed it was my brother.

When I got there I saw my brother skating around and I took out my board and asked said " brother special?"

"okay!" I said and we did a 360 holding hands and I grabbed his arm when we were going down.

( other persons POV )

" Trey and Anson are pretty cool if I have to say so for my self" Sarah said.

" cool, COOL?" my brother said.

" they're awesome!" Jake said.

( back with Eliot and the others)

The kids were in the middle of the log roll and Samantha and Eliot are in the lead. Justin fell off so it was all up to Sean. Everyone kept on yelling faster so the kids went faster and by that Sean fell off. (Okay I'm really tired so yea)

"Okay you win what you want us to do" Justin said.

"Hmm" Samantha said.

Whisper ……whisper

"Okay we know what you guys have to do for us" Eliot said.

"What?" asked Sean?

"Be our slaves for a month" Samantha said.

"A week" Justin said trying to negotiate.

"Fine" Samantha and Eliot said.

Other persons POV

Sarah was sitting at a table watching Eliot and his brothers along with Samantha and her brothers and her brothers skateboarding.

"I swear this thing gets easier and easier every month I come here" Samantha said.

"To bad we can't go to Winnetka Lake Park…it's all because of this party" Eliot said.

"Let's go tomorrow" Samantha said.

"Hey Mike, Jake want to come with us?" asked Eliot.

"Sure" they said.

"Just let us ask our parents" Mike said.

"Okay" Eliot said.

(With Jake and Mike)

"Mom Dad can we please go to Winnetka lake Skate Park with Eliot and Samantha and her brothers?" asked Mike

"Please!" beg Jake.

"Who else is going?" asked Kate.

"Umm Samantha's older brother Jordan" Mike said.

"Okay you kids can go" Tom said.

"YES!" yelled the kids.

"Thank you mom" Jake said.

"Thank you dad" Mike said.

(Samantha and Eliot)

"Hey Eliot I'll be right back I just got to go get something from my suite case" Samantha said.

"Okay" said Eliot. (Running out of ideas!)

"Hey Eliot" said sarah.

"what do you want Baker" Eliot said.

" What's your problem?" asked Sarah "Ever since I left last year and came back this year you seemed to act strange, like no letters no calls no nothing" Sarah finished

" I changed, I'm not the same person as I used to be" Eliot said.

" but why?" asked Sarah

"Because she changed my life" Eliot answered

"Who changed your life" Sarah said.

"Me" came another voice.

"Oh….you" said Sarah. ( I know I left u in suspense but I'm just having a hard time to think and I really want to get this new chapter started)

( 4hrs later)

"Okay bye thanks for coming" the Murtahs said the guest as the left.

"Bye Eliot see you tomorrow" said Mike and Jake.

Sry it took so long to update! It's so hard to come up wit long chapters oh and imade a mistake Samantha iz not Eliots cousin so yea

Next chapter the skate park


	5. the skate park

Hey sorry it took soo long for me to update. I've been really busy and yea but I seriously still like a lot of reviews! It seems that not a lot of ppl are into my story so if u don't like it then I'll just stop the story completely tho I don't really want to.

So herez the next chapter…….

The skate park

Recap (Samantha and Eliot)

"Hey Eliot I'll be right back I just got to go get something from my suite case" Samantha said.

"Okay" said Eliot. (Running out of ideas !)

"Hey Eliot" said sarah.

"what do you want Baker" Eliot said.

" What's your problem?" asked Sarah "Ever since I left last year and came back this year you seemed to act strange, like no letters no calls no nothing" Sarah finished

"I changed, I'm not the same person as I used to be" Eliot said.

"but why?" asked Sarah

"Because she changed my life" Eliot answered

"Who changed your life" Sarah said.

"Me"came another voice.

"Oh….you" said Sarah. ( I know I left u in suspense but I'm just having a hard time to think and I really want to get this new chapter started)

(4hrs later)

"Okay bye thanks for coming" the Murtahs said the guest as the left.

"Bye Eliot see you tomorrow" said Mike and Jake.

End of recap

There was a knock on Eliots door and Kenneth opens it and there stands Trey and Samantha. Samantha didn't look like how she did the night before. This time she looked like someone ready to board, she was wearing pink shorts up to her knees ( think they're called kapris or sumtin… well who carez)and a pink tank-top. Trey was wearing his

regular style board shorts, a long sleeve shirt inside and a short sleeved button up shirt outside.

"Hey Kenneth you coming with us to?" asked Trey.

"Yup there's nothing to do!" exclaimed Kenneth

"I know Anson's meeting us there because he's getting us all milkshakes" Samantha said (drinking milkshake so I guess I should put it in here)

"All vanilla of course with strawberry, blueberry, chocolate sauce…." Trey said dreaming.

"And whipped cream" Samantha finished.+

"YAHOO!" yelled Eliot coming down the stairs with his skateboard and almost bumping into his mom.

"Eliot! Watch it!" his mom yelled.

"sorry mom…" Eliot apologized

"Hey El you ready to go get Jake and Mike?" asked Trey..

"Oh yea they're coming too" said Samantha

"Kenneth we're going!" yelled Eliot.

"Coming" Kenneth said.

( Bakers Cottage)

"Mom dad! Where's my pads" yelled Mike.

" On your drawer!" Kate yelled back.

" Thanks!" Mike yelled.

"Dad where's my helm?" asked Jake.

"Check under your bed" Tom said.

"Thanks" Jake said.

The doorbell rang and there stood Eliot, Samantha, Trey, and Kenneth.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" asked Samantha

"Yea!" the boys said in excitement.

"Hey where are you guys going?" asked Sarah.

"Lake Winnetka skate park" Jake said getting annoyed because he wanted to go real badly.

"Okay Eliot want to come over?" asked Sarah.

"Sorry going with them bye!" Eliot said and skated away fast.

"Well any ways we'll see you later" Samantha said.( something is very wrong with my comp rite now so if you see anything funny it's my screwed up comp) 

"Bye" said the rest of the kids.

( skate park) 

"whoo!" yelled Samantha as she did a roast beef ( I know weird name but seriously it's a real trick!) 

"Go Sam!" Yelled Kenneth. 

"So what do u think of Samantha?" asked Eliot.

"She's cool" said Jake.

"Yea really cool" mike said while drinking his shake.

"why haven't we seen her before?" asked Jake.

"Well she and I sort of hated each other when we were little then she came back a couple of months ago to visit and I sorta had a crush on her a couple of weeks staying she had to go back because her father died….no one saw that happy face again until I changed her life I made it more fun, we went out to amusement parks and on vacation I would go visit her in L.A. when I left she went back to depressity so that's why Brian took her here so she can see me all the time. ( doesn't make scence I know but live with it) and every1 saw that smiling face again" Eliot answered.

" Nice story" Jake said, "It's pretty sad."

"Hey guys" Samantha said coming up to them. 

"Hey" Mike, Jake, and Eliot said.

"So guys my brother Brian ( oh did I not mention that Samantha is brains little sister?...well yea he is) is having a party and since he thinks we're close friends we would like to invite your family to the party here's the invitation" Samantha said. 

Mike took the invitation and put it in his backpack. 

"Thanks!" they both said.

"YAY I'm finally done this chapter! It's a miracle! Anyways sorry it took so long couldn't think of anything! Well I hope u like it! And I want to thank every1 that reviewed!


	6. we're over

Hey chapter 6 is here! Sorry it took so long to update I know it's been more then a month but I've been really busy. This is typically when Mike and Jake bring home the invite. To the party……Eliot and sarah have some quiet time together. I just had to put it in there and for all u Samantha haters out there, Samantha gets mad eliot for a reason and Eliot dates sarah to make Samantha jealous but what will Samantha do went she does? read and find out.

"Here dad" Jake said as he gave the invitation to his father.

"Hmm what is that?" asked Tom.

"Invitation to a party" answered Mike.

"Okay lets see what it says" Kate said.

Dear Mr. and Ms Baker

You are again invited to this party at the Murtahs Lodge. This party is for you to meet new friends and for your kids a full day of fun! It's on March 13 starting on spring break from 12:00-12:00 pm. RSVP at (638) 469-8599

Hope you can come

The Murtahs

"Can we go please dad?" asked Jake and Mike.

" Looks like some kids have a crush on the new girl Samantha" Nigel said.

"Eh maybe" Jake said.

" I'm just going because Trey's going to show me new skateboard moves" Mike said

"So why do you want to go" asked Kyle suspiciously.

"Guess cause of Samantha she's cute" Jake said( wanted to say hot but just can't imagine it)

"Well okay who wants to RSVP either Jake or Mike because they know them more" Kate said.

" I'll do it" Jake said.

Jake dialed the numbers and someone who sounded like a girl answered.

"Hello Murtah residence Samantha speaking" Samantha said over the phone.

"Oh umm hi Samantha" Jake said nervously. " just wanted to tell you that my family will be able to go to the party next month" he said.

" Oh that's great hope to see you before that!"(really cocky line I know) Samantha said.

That comment began to make Jake blush.

"boohoo jakes blushing!" Kyle said .

"Shut up!" Jake exclaimed I need some fresh air.

"okay don't be out to late" Kate said.

"What ever" Jake said.

Jake went out side and sat on the pier ( I think that's what it's called) and thought about things.

(this is now all Jake thinking) do I really like her? I mean she is with Eliot and Eliot would kill me if I dated her even if they broke up…. I don't know.

(Party day)

today was the big party day and Jake was as nervous as ever. ( I skipped every part cause seriously it's getting boring)

Jake was looking in the mirror and behind him popped up sarah.

"you like her" sarah said.

"what do you mean? Like who?" asked a really confused Jake.

"you know what I mean Samantha!" sarah said.

"so?" asked Jake

"so go talk to her! At the party I know you want to" Sarah said.

"Jake sarah lets go!" Kate yelled.

At the party Jake saw Samantha she was wearing a Tommy Hilfiger 3 quarter sleeved pink v-neck and Tommy Jeans, she looked cute. Sarah saw Eliot right next to her and holding her hand. It made both Sarah and Jake tense up inside.

Eliot and Samantha saw them and went up to them.

"Hey Jake! Sarah" Samantha said.

"Hey" was all sarah said

" hi" was all Jake said.

After saying hi to everyone Sarah and Eliot finally had alone time.

"So eliot it's a nice day eh?" sarah said trying to start a conversation.

"Yea I guess" Eliot said.

"So did you tell her we were dating?" asked Sarah.

"what? No" Eliot said.

"How come?" asked sarah

"Because I didn't know how to tell her and I didn't know how to tell her" Eliot explained.

Sarah turned and faced Eliot"So are we still together?" she asked.

"I don't know" was all that Eliot could say.

(Here's the moment you've been waiting for…) out of no where Sarah kissed Eliot (on the lips I may add).

Eliot didn't do anything and they didn't notice a staring and very hurt Samantha watching.

"How could you" Samantha whispered tears falling.

They broke away just to see Samantha running away.

"Sarah get away from me!" Eliot yelled and went to chase after Samantha.

A little while after Samantha ran away Jake found her on the pier looking out to the sunset. Her face was tear stained but not as badly.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked a very concerned Jake.

"Nothing" Samantha simply answered.

"I know there's something wrong tell me. You can always trust me you know" Jake said sincerely.

"I don't know it's all your stupid sisters and Eliots fault" Samantha said.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"I went to look for Eliot and tell him that his father was looking for him then I went on the porch and saw them kissing I don't know who started it and I don't care it's just that Eliot lied to me" Samantha said.

"Are you serious!" asked very angry Jake.

"Yea…." Samantha said and was cute off by a voice behind her.

"Samantha it's time for the show" Brian said.

"Okay coming" Samantha said " thanks for listening Jake"

" No problemo" Jake said and made Samantha giggle.

(inside)

"hello and we sorta had a change of plans Eliot and Sarah were going to do a duet but now sarah is just going to do a solo the song is called "When there was me and you" Brian announced.

"so please welcome on stage Samantha!" Mr. Murtah said.

Samantha came on stage and started singing

It's funny when you find your self looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there.

Why did I let my self believe miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care

I thought you were my fairy tale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star thats coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confuse my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

that I heard you singing

And when you smiled you made me feel like I could sing alone

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used to be

And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairly tale

And dreams are meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star just don't come true

Cause now even I can tell

That I confuse my feelings with the truth because I liked the view

When there was me and u

I can't believe that I could be so blind

It's like you were floating while I was falling

And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view oooooo

I thought you felt it to

When there was me and you

After the song ended everybody burst out and applause.

"Thank you" Samantha said.

Samantha was sitting on the deck watching the lake when Brian came up to her.

"Hey sis why the sudden change?" asked Brian.

"Eliot" was her only response.

"Don't tell he what he did!" Brian said finally realizing what his little sister meant.

"yup" Samantha said.

"I'm going to kill him!" Brian said with serious anger.

"Don't the brothers and I are going to handle this on our own don't step into the kids life bro

seriously it's harder then you think" Samantha said.

"Fine if anything happens just give me a buzz" Brian said before he got up and left.

Eliot was at the door and finally had to courage to speak up.

"Hey Samantha can we talk" Eliot said.

"Go away" Samantha said.

"I just gotta tell you something" Eliot said.

"wait let me say my part first" Samantha said.

"Okay" Eliot said.

"Ever since I came back to the lake I've been the happiest girl alive, I finally had the time of my life. I recovered from the death of my father and I've been smiling a lot lately and when I came to visit you and asked me to be your girlfriend I was really happy because I had a crush on you when we were 6 and all those months the 6 months you had you never once told me you had a girlfriend, do you know how hurt I am?" Eliot looked down at the ground." Thought so trust me Eliot do you know how much it hurts to see you kissing another girl?

How can I ever trust you again in my life! You know what? I can't……..this is it Eliot…..we're over" Samantha said that last part in a whisper but Eliot heard it.

"What?... you have to be kidding me" Eliot said.

Samantha just shook her head and walked inside but turned back and said " I'm sorry" then walked away.

Eliot just stood there letting what she said sink in.

Lol sry! About this but really my friends parents signed me up for these courses and I end up taking them alone and that last part is sorta how I broke up with my now ex boyfriend except it was all on msn. I know it's been long but I really hope this will make up for it.


	7. PCA!

Elli! Ok so the last chapter you saw that Eliot and Samantha broke up oh and if urn wondering where that song came from if u watched the Disney move "high school musical" It's when Gabi singing about troy well here the next chapter!"

Last night was a very tiring and Samantha didn't have quite a good sleep.

(Bakers Lodge)

"So how did everyone like the party?" asked Kate

"It was great!" Sarah said.

"It was good" Jake said glaring at sarah.

"so I heard a lot that Sarah kissed Samantha's boyfriend" Kyle said.

"Yea that's what Samantha told me her self" Jake said still glaring at sarah.

"what? It's no big deal hey I bet that Samantha and Eliot are as happy as ever" Sarah insisted.

ring ring the phone rang.

"I got it" Sarah said

(The phone call)

"Hello bakers resident sarah speaking" sarah said

"Sarah do you know where Samantha is?" asked Eliot

"No why?" asked sarah

"She's gone" Eliot said.

"What!...how?" Jake said from the other phone line.

"We broke up last night she said she couldn't trust me anymore so she left the party completely and never came back" Eliot said.

"So Eliot does that mean you're all mine?" asked sarah.

"Sarah SHUT UP! I was never yours nor will I ever be we were never dating only 1 date and that was it!" exclaimed Eliot.

"Okay what ever you say" sarah said.

"Was there a note?" asked Jake

"I don't know let me check" eliot said "yea there is"

"What does it say?" asked Jake.

"It says

Dear Murtahs

I'm sorry if I am worrying you but all I did was go home straight after with my brothers after an incident and we decided to go to L.A for the rest of spring break just to get away from some things. Jordan is coming too so it's going to be okay and Brian knows about it so thank you for the wonderful time and we'll see you soon.

Samantha

"She went to L.A" Eliot said.

"Who does she know in L.A?" asked Jake

"A lot of people Dana Cruz, Logan Reese…..and the only place I know she'd go is PCA boarding school" Eliot said.

"Well lets hope she's okay" Jake said.

"She is I know it" Eliot said.

In PCA

ring ring "Samantha here" Samantha said as she answered her cellphone.

"Is it true? Did you really?" another girls voice came out.

"Yes it is true that I broke up with Eliot" Samantha answered

"Why?" asked Logan who was obviously listening.

"The last name Baker ring a bell?" Samantha asked.

"Are you serious!" asked Logan who was obviously pissed.

"mmmhmmm" Trey said.

"I'm going to kill that twerp" Logan said.

"Hey that's my job" Trey said jokingly

"I'm soo helping" Dana said.

"Okay… let us in I'm wasting my batteries" Samantha said.

"Okay okay" Dana said

(Inside PCA)

"So how did you break up with him" Dana said

"Lecture" Samantha said.

"How'd he take it?" asked Logan

Samantha explained how she told him and left him there.

"that's pretty harsh Sam if I have to say so my self" Dana said.

"trust me it was harder for me to say it then for him to listen" Samantha said

"ouch" Logan said.

"Yea" Trey said.

"So we were wondering would you guys like to come to the lake with us for this semester I think it's better to have you guys there to protect Sam better from Eliot talking to her you know? When all of us are there we make quite a team" Trey said.

"Yea sure" Logan said.

"Hey Logan, know where my shorts are?" asked a voice.

"umm yea on the computer chair" Logan replied

"Who was that?" asked Anson.

"My roommate Chase" Logan answered.

"Hey Lo….." but before Chase could finish his breath was caught at the beautiful girl sitting next to Logan.

"Why hello the names Chase, Chase Matthews" Said Chase.

"Umm hi I'm Samantha" Samantha said.

Logan was getting pretty protective because for one Samantha just went through a breakup and two Chase was with Zoey.( hee hee a lil zoey 101 moment there)

"Chase back off she doesn't need anything right now and plus wont Zoey get mad?" asked Dana.

"Yea but she isn't as hot as this girl" Chase said.

"Logan!" whined Samantha.

"Okay shut up Chase or else" Logan threatened.

"Or else what" Chase said.

"Or else you'll be deal with me, my brothers and Logan" Trey said.

"What is going on here?" asked Zoey.

"Oh Chase was just…." Logan started but was stopped.

"Logan shouldn't you be somewhere?" Chase interrupted.

"No and Chase was just hitting on Samantha" Logan finished.

"Did some one say Samantha?" asked Dustin.

"Dustin? Is that really you?" asked a surprised Samantha.

"Sammy!" Dustin said and jumped on her.

"Umm how do you know each other ?"asked Zoey.

"Her brother Anson was my best friend before he moved last yr" Dustin answered "is "Anson here by any chance?" asked Dustin.

"BOO!" Anson said as he jumped out from behind the couch.

"Anson!" "Dustin!" Dustin and Anson yelled at the same time.

"It's been a long time buddy"Dustin said.

"Yea" Anson said.

"Anson you realize that we're leaving tomorrow right?" asked Samantha.

"Yea" Anson said sadly.

" I was wondering if I could go to the Lake for the semester? My dad already said it was okay but I just need your permission" Dustin said and asked.

"Absolutely not Dustin" zoey said.

"It's okay with us if it's okay with your parents Dana and Logan are already coming so if you do want to come Brian says it's okay" Samantha said.

"YAY!" Dustin said jumping up and down.

"Dustin Brookes you are not going to the lake!" Zoey yelled.

"To bad!" Dustin said.

"Okay get packing we leave at 11:00 sharp" Jordan said.

"Okay" They all said and went to sleep.

(the next day)

"Okay lets go!" Jordan yelled.

"Coming" they all said.

On the plane ride it was pretty quiet. When they got back to the lake Brian was waiting for them.

(the lake)

"so how was PCA?" asked Brian.

"good, good" Samantha said.

"We were only there for three days" Trey said.

"Logan, Dana, and Dustin is here to!" Andrew said jumping up and down.

"Oh really?" asked Brian pretending to be amazed.

"Hey Brian" Dana, Logan, and Dustin said.

"Was up" Brian said.

Samantha's cell phone rang and she didn't bother checking the called ID and just answered it.

"Samantha here" Samantha said.

"hey its me" said a voice.

LoL think I would say it? To bad so sad well I updated much faster this time since spring and I'm not getting that many reviews so yea R/R


	8. last day of summer

Gak! If any of you people read chapter 6 before the song that said Eliot and Sarah it was supposed to me Samantha. I just thinking of sarah so sorry for the inconvenience and here's chapter 8!

Last time of summer sadness and happiness

(the lake)

"so how was PCA?" asked Brian.

"good, good" Samantha said.

"We were only there for three days" Trey said.

"Logan, Dana, and Dustin is here to!" Andrew said jumping up and down.

"Oh really?" asked Brian pretending to be amazed.

"Hey Brian" Dana, Logan, and Dustin said.

"Was up" Brian said.

Samantha's cell phone rang and she didn't bother checking the called ID and just answered it.

"Samantha here" Samantha said.

"hey its me" said a voice

-

"Eliot what do you want?" Samantha said coldly.

"To talk" Eliot replied.

"No I don't even want to see you right now" Samantha said.

"Well you'll have to eventually" Eliot said.

"No I wont cause I told Kenneth what happened and he told your dad I'm surprised you didn't get yelled at yet" Samantha retorted.

At that moment Eliot was speechless for the first time since Samantha stepped foot on Lake Winnetka.

"Anyways I got to go busy school starts tomorrow and I got to get my books" Samantha said and before Eliot said anything she hung up.

(eliot )

"I can't believe she said that, I mean I know I hurt her but what if she gives me the silent treatment for life? What if she moves on?" Eliot said to Kenneth who sitting on his bed his eyes following Eliot's every move.

"Who cares at least she'll find some one better then you" Kenneth said.

"Who's side are you on?" Eliot asked.

"Samantha" Kenneth said. "She got her heart broken cause of you"

"well it wasn't really my fault" Eliot said.

"Right" Kenneth said not believing him.

(Samantha)

"Samantha pass her!" Dana Yelled.

They were playing 2 on two basketball with Samantha and Dana on a team and Logan and Trey, with Anson and Dustin as score keeper and announcer.

"Samantha has the ball, she passes it to Dana, Dana shoots and scores! 2 points" Dustin said.

"Okay last game I'm tired" Trey said.

"How are you girls better then guys?" Logan said breathlessly.

"it's called practice" Answered Samantha.

Logan ignored Samantha's comment.

"so school starts tomorrow, lets make this a fun last day of summer" Samantha said.

"YEA!" they all yelled

**This is it! Finaly I'm done this chapter! Lol I'm thinking of making Samantha jealous by putting Eliot wit Sarah for a couple of chapters and Samantha wit……this new guy! What to do think?** I know its been 4 ever but I acctully was done this chapter b4 but I was to busy and lazy and my internet was on the fritz so that's y I didn't post sooner


	9. I Love u

Last time on summer sadness

(Samantha)

"Samantha pass her!" Dana Yelled.

They were playing 2 on two basketball with Samantha and Dana on a team and Logan and Trey, with Anson and Dustin as score keeper and announcer.

"Samantha has the ball, she passes it to Dana, Dana shoots and scores! 2 points" Dustin said.

"Okay last game I'm tired" Trey said.

"How are you girls better then guys?" Logan said breathlessly.

"it's called practice" Answered Samantha.

Logan ignored Samantha's comment.

"so school starts tomorrow, lets make this a fun last day of summer" Samantha said.

"YEA!" they all yelled

Today school started and Samantha, Dana, Logan, and Trey were walking down the hall and Samantha saw Eliot and Eliot saw her.(Anson and Dustin are in Elementary school so they aren't in this) Eliot ran up to her but was stopped by a very annoying Sarah.

"hey Eliot watcha doing?" Sarah asked.

"Get lost baker" Eliot said.

Before sarah could answer the bell rang. Eliot had the same first class along with the others. Again Eliot wanted to talk to Samantha but Logan and Trey were always there.

Jake saw Samantha also and decided to talk to her.

"hey Sam you okay?" asked Jake.

"yea I'm over it I don't really care anymore I have to concentrate on the basketball team I heard it goes through the year" Samantha answered

"cool" Jake answered " you joining anything else?"

"I think the gymnastics squad, swim team, drama…..just things that'll keep me busy" Samantha answered.

"great" Jake said.

"anyways I got to go don't want to be late for tryouts for the basketball team I'll se you around" Samantha said and went to the outside courts.

(elementary school)

Dustin, Anson, Kyle, and Nigel walked down the hall to their classes.

"………the names Dustin" Dustin said.

"cool! I'm Kyle Winnetka Baker and this is my twin Nigel Lake Baker(don't know which is which so plz tell me if I'm wrong)" Kyle said introducing them selves.

"So you Jakes and Sarahs brothers and why are your middle names named after this place anyways?" asked Dustin.

"my sister said we were conceived here whatever that means" Nigel replied.

"Yea my sister wont even tell me where babies come from!" Dustin said.

"Hahahaha" they all laughed.

Mean while In lakes high school

"oh I'm sorry" said Lorraine said bumping into some one.

"oh it's no problem" said a girl.

"oh hi I'm Lorraine" Lorraine said introducing her self.

"I'm steph" steph said.

"Steph where are you!" called a voice.

"over here!" Steph called.

"Hey" said the boy and then noticed Lorraine " hi I'm Jason and you are?"

"Lorraine Baker" Lorraine said.

Soon 2 more girls and boys join them.

"umm…." Lorraine said unsure what to say.

"Lorraine this is Chad, Gabriella, Troy, and Taylor" Steph said.

"Hey" they all said.

"hi" Lorraine said.

"so Lorraine you new here?" asked Steph.

"yea just moved here" Lorraine said.

"Troy and Gabriella here are the stars of this school for musicals" Steph explained.

"and Troy is the star player for the wildcats and Gabriella is the best in the scholastic decathlon" added Chad.

"Baker…Baker…wait a minute are you Sarah Bakers sister?" asked Jason.

"_probably one of the basketball players" _thought Lorraine "yes I am Sarahs sister. why?" asked Lorraine.

"it's in Peoples Magazine! Eliot Murtah breaks heart of Samantha Lockhart" Taylor said "here read this"

Lorraine read the article

_It was March 13 when Samantha Lockhart found her boyfriend Eliot Murtah kissing another girl. "it was devastating for Samantha" said her twin Trey. The day after the party Samantha packed her bags and went to Pacific Coast Academy for the rest of spring break to see her bestfriends Dana Cruz and Logan Reese. While in California she met her other bestfriend Dylan Sprouse who we hear are now currently dating. " I love this girl! She's like my life" Dylan says. Though separated from different states this couple still end up going strong. We wish this couple the best of luck!_

After Lorraine finished reading she stared in shock.

"omg does Eliot know about this?" she thought.

" we wont put anything against you like some people would but all we have to say is that your sister shouldn't have don't what she had done" Gabriella explained.

" I know it was wrong for my sister to do that, she's liked eliot for a long time" Lorraine said.

"So we heard" Chad said.

Middle school

While walking through the halls Samantha's phone rang.

"Hello?" Samantha said.

"Hey" came a voice.

"Hey! I miss you Dylan" Samantha said.

Turning the corner Eliot heard what Samantha said to Dylan. Eliot and Samantha had been friends with Dylan for a long time but Eliot didn't expect them to be dating at all because of their friendship was so short. Eliot felt a pang of jealousy in him something he hadn't felt for a while now.

"yes Dylan I know….yes don't worry about it and yes I'll come see you during easter break okay bye! Love you too" Samantha said on her phone.

"hey Samantha" said Eliot.

"oh umm…..hi eliot" Samantha said.

"so heard your dating Sprouse now" Eliot said.

"yea but don't believe the magazines me and Dylan are pulling away like we're bestfriends and I guess that's all we can be" Samantha said with Eliot relieved with the answer he gave her because deep inside he still had feelings for her.

"well do you have a date for the dance this Friday?" asked eliot.

"Sadly not Treys taking Dana and Logan's taking this girl from biology" Samantha answered.

"so you want to come with me?" asked Eliot.

"are you asking me to go? I mean there's sarah" Samantha said surprised because deep inside she liked him too.

"Sarahs nothing to me Sam I told you before that you were my everything and I meant it!" Eliot exclaimed and sarah also heard.

"so that's what I am? A rebounder? A nothing? How could you Eliot I thought you liked me" sarah said.

"I did!" Eliot yelled.

"so you do like her Eliot I guess I'm not your everything" Samantha said.

"you are I liked sarah last yr when she visited but she's nothing anymore" Eliot said.

"I don't know….." Samantha said uncertainly.

"I'll make it up to you by taking you to the dance this Friday" Eliot said trying to reason.

"fine but you get one chance blow it and it's over…for good" Samantha said

This is it! Finally! I took me so long! I wasn't thinking so much on the sarah and Eliot part but wit loraine and stuff yea that took a lot of thinking soo thank you! RR

Up and coming

Samantha goes to the dance with Eliot

Dylan shows up


	10. AN

IMPORTANT!

I need ideas for the next chapters I gave u hints like……Dylan shows up and stuff so I really need ideas for this PLZ!


	11. wud you ?

HEYY! Soo sorry I didn't update for soo long! I've been busy and I lost ideas but I finally got some! YAY soo heres chapy 10. I'm skipping mostly everything rite now. Like Dylan came but I didn't know what to write so I decided just to start after Sam and him broke up.

Chapter 10

It's been 2 weeks since Dylan and Samantha broke up and Samantha has been okay about it. It was in two days that there would be a welcome back dance. Samantha, Dana, Logan, Trey, their friends Jessica, Kim, Robin, and Tyler were walking back to the lake and were getting picked up by Samantha's bro. Trey was going to the dance with Dana, Logan with Kim, and Tyler with Robin. As you know Samantha was dateless.

Sarah has been trying to get Eliot to go to the dance with her but all Eliot could think about was Samantha. So Today was the day he would ask her.

It was on the afternoon the Murtahs were having lunch with Samantha's Family.

Eliot and Sarah were in the basement getting whine and this was the time that Eliot was gonna ask Samantha to the dance

"So Samantha….anyone ask u to the dance yet?" asked Eliot

"no"

"so I was wondering wanna go with me?

"I don't know, what u did to me a while back was hurting" Samantha said.

"she kissed me first tho u were just there the wrong time"(I'm using slang cause I really want to finish this) Eliot said.

"I don't know" she said grabbing the whine but he made her drop it and pinned her to a barrel.

"Come on forgive me,Sarah kissed me first when all I wanted to do what spend the day with you" Eliot said.

"Eliot, who knows what the story is. It's that I trusted u and u lost my trust that night.i don't know what to say to you" Samantha said.

"Say you forgive me and I love you" Eliot said bringing his head down to her lips and kissed her.

It didn't take long for her to kiss him back and his arms went to her waist while her hand went to his around his neck. Sarah came to visit and went to look for Eliot and saw him kissing someone and it didn't take her long to see a pinned down Samantha making out with her first love.  
"ELIOT!" she yelled.

"Sarah I told you I never loved you! I loved her!" pointing to Samantha.

"So Samantha would you go to the dance with me?" he asked.

she nodded her head

Short yes! Tired YES! Late YES!

**_okay there's one more chapter after this cause I want to get started on a new one and it's really important! My names gonna be in it but spelled Annabelle cuz I wrote this out on paper already soo yea… hope I get more reviews!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Elo! This chaps gonna be short cause yea…. It'll describe most of the things and if digi-girl is wondering since she's my only reviewer this dance is formal soo guys have to wear a tux and girls have to wear dresses etc….soo lets get on wit it!

Chapter 12

It's been a couple of hours since Eliot kissed Samantha and they were all on the skidoos. Jake and Samantha were great friends and that made Eliot proud. Sarah threw evil glares Samantha( did I mention that the bakers came and joined lunch?)

"Hey Samantha want to race?" asked Jake.

"definitely" She said.

"I'm Ref!" Kenneth shouted.

"Watever" they all said.

Supriseingly( how ever u spell it) Troy,Gabirella,Chad,and Taylor came and watched the race. It was between Eliot, Jake, and Samantha.

"Ready!" Kenneth yelled.

"Set!" anson said.

"GO!" dustin shouted.

(I'm gonna skip the race cause I really want this to be short")

It was the day of the dance and everyone was gathering samantha's house to prepare.

Samantha looked ravishing. She wore a Baby blue ballgown with lighter blue gloves that reached up just before her shoulders and her hair was in a tight bun with a blue clip to hold it together. She wore a diamond tiara on her head and a sliver bracelet with little pink diamonds in it with a matching necklace and earings and her shoes were silver high heels. Dana wore the same things but they were just in pink. Lets just say all the girls wore the same things but the tiara only Dana and Samantha wore those and their hair was different.

When the girls walked down the stairs the guys breath was caught. They just stared their dates.

"Take a picture boys…it'll last longer" remarked dana.

At the dance they were having such a great time. Sarah just stared daggers Samantha all night and Jake acctulyl got to know this girl becky one of eliots sisters and they were having a great time together.

When a slow song came on Eliot asked Samantha to dance and so did the rest of the guys.

Sarah just stood in the corner wondering what Eliot saw in her.

"So how is your night?" asked Eliot leaning down to kiss her.

"Just perfect" Said Samantha closing the gap between them.

All Their friends watched in awe in how their friends were finally back together again.

Guess what! IT'S FINISHED! LALALALALA!

thanks to my review er and check out my new story a teen aged life! i'm just starting it soo yea THANK YOU


End file.
